bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Serkothis
The planet Serkothis is the most dangerous world located within the Kavas Sector. Many hypothesize that it may be an ancient Sith world. The planet itself is twisted with large amounts of aggressive, predatory lifeforms inhabiting it. A now nearly barren world, Serkothis is home to a lost remnant of the Sith Empire that became trapped there towards the end of the Great Galactic War of 3653 BBY. These Sith Imperials have eked out an existence on this world and later the other worlds within the contained area for 3500 years. History Serkothis was once a planet that was on the verge of becoming a terrestrial paradise within the Kavas Sector. In 3653 BBY, a lost group of Sith Imperial vessels discovered the world by accident while fleeing from Republic forces. Attempting to use the planet as a stopover where the small fleet could repair, the Sith began harvesting the planet with little concern over the effects on the environment. Less than a month later, the Sith forces were discovered by a Antrixian Commonwealth fleet and engaged in an intense battle above and on Serkothis. The Sith, under the command of Lord Rhogar Santegar, made a valiant stand against their opponents. Santegar, himself, drew some of the attackers off to Dismora while the main body of his forces retaliated against the Antrixians with vigor, eventually defeating them and capturing the survivors. Unfortunately, Santegar and his accompanying forces were destroyed on Dismora, along with their adversaries. The remaining Sith forces degraded into a feudal-like society and warred among themselves as they attempted to establish a new leadership structure. Survivors found that they could not find any routes out of the area of space they were in and instead began fortifying themselves in separate factions on Serkothis. Eventually, because of the intense fighting, the planet began to suffer. Serkothis became as barren as Korriban and just as hostile. The Sith remnant eventually was able to come under the rule of one lowly Lord, which stayed that way throughout the years. When Lilandra Blackthorne took over leadership of the Sith Remnant, she began a dynasty of making Serkothis her fortress world, bringing many of the other species within the Kavas Sector under her rule. She separated the world into halves: one used as crypts much like Korriban, the other as her immense city-state fortress. Serkothis would become the capital world of the Shadow Imperium and the seat of her power. In 2.5 ABY, Serkothis was once again visited by people from outside Lilandra's Shadow Imperium. The scientist Kendal Nyystrom and her team would discover the planet, along with Lilandra. Lilandra took great care to ensure that the team found out very little about the world, going as far as erasing their minds through the Force. By 5 ABY, Lilandra had gained sufficient power and technology to construct an immense orbital shipyard over the world where she had part of the Imperium's battle fleet built. Inhabitants The Sith survivors on Serkothis did not maintain any species or racial boundaries during their exile there. Most species that were stranded on the planet either intermixed or died off. Those that did intermix included: *Humans *Antrixians *Sith *Other Various By the time of the height of the Shadow Imperium, Humans and native Kavas Sector species dominated Serkothis, with none of the other original species remaining. Serkothis and the Force The planet itself is the same as any other planet in the galaxy, except for the damage to the ecosystem that has occurred by the Sith. The Pryvious Nebula has had a natural masking effect on the planets located within it's arching boundaries, blocking any sense of the Force outside of it. It has also had an effect of diminishing the natural likely-hood of a person being born with potential to use the Force. Maybe one or two individuals in every generation are now born within the area of space that can touch the Force. RPG D6 Stats Type: Terrestrial Temperature: Warm Atmosphere: Type I Hydrosphere: Arid Gravity: Standard Terrain: Mountians, Plains, Deserts Length of Day: 28 Local Hours Length of Year: 405 Standard Days Sapient Species: Humans, Human Hybrids Starport: 1 Standard Population: 1.9 Million Planet Function: Capital Government: Monarchy Tech Level: Limited Space Major Exports: None Major Imports: Luxury Goods, High Tech, Food stuffs System: Serkothis Star: Set'roth Category:Planets Category:Kavas Sector